memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Frost suits (Earth One)
For the suit of her Earth-2 counterpart, see Killer Frost suit (Earth Two). The Killer Frost suits are a series of protective suits worn by Caitlin Snow of Earth-1 as Killer Frost. Overview First suit This suit is similar to the suit worn by the Caitlin Snow of Earth-2, in terms of the design and the colors. The suit includes a long dark blue coat with silver details, which reaches down to a little bit below knee length. The coat is zipped up to form a corset-like top with a snowflake-like symbol in the middle of her waist, possibly featured as an "emblem" for the suit. It also has a dark blue dress underneath the coat and long dark blue boots that go up to her thighs. Second suit This new suit includes a baby blue denim jacket and a leather pants with the former snowflake-like symbol from her old suit. She also wears black heels. Third suit This suit consists of a black sweater and a black protective coat over it, and black leather pants. The coat is zipped up with a belt that unlike the others does not include the emblem, although in one ocasion, she wear it un-zipped. It also has black heels. Upgrades Later, she swapped the coat for a black leather jacket, which was un-zipped. History Caitlin wore a protective suit as her evil alter-ego, Killer Frost, shortly after she was recruited by Savitar. The first suit was first seen in a possible future, through Cisco Ramon's vibe, where Caitlin, having become known as Killer Frost, took on Vibe. This suit is similar to the suit worn by the Caitlin Snow of Earth-2, in terms of the design and the colors. The suit includes a long dark blue coat with silver details, which reaches down to a little bit below knee length. The coat is zipped up to form a corset-like top with a snowflake-like symbol in the middle of her waist, possibly featured as an "emblem" for the suit. It also has a dark blue dress underneath the coat and long dark blue boots that go up to her thighs. Caitlin eventually merged with her Killer Frost side and abandoned her alter-ego and her suit. The second suit was seen for the first time after Killer Frost took control of Caitlin again, although it is likely that she started using it since working with Amunet Black. Killer Frost, then, started using a new suit in result of the other one getting destroyed. This new suit includes a baby blue jacket and a leather pants with the former snowflake-like symbol from her old suit. She also wears black heels. After Killer Frost resurfaced, Caitlin started wearing a black protective coat, but later abandoned it for a black leather suit. Before leaving Team Flash and retiring to spend his life with Kamilla, Cisco created a fourth suit that has yet to be seen. Capabilities Functions Known users *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) *Caitlin Snow (briefly; formerly) Category:Suits